Dalamar : Tranches de vie
by Fuyu Tokyo
Summary: La vie de Dalamar l'elfe noir avant la Guerre de la Lance... Slash dans l'air... (les résumés, c pas mon fort...)
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Karin 

Catégorie : Jeunesse en folie… . Slash !!!!

Rating : R-17. héhéhé. 

Disclamers : LanceDragon appartient à Weis & Hickman, leur maison d'édition et tout le bazar… 

Note : J'espère que ça vous plara ! yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : **_Dalamar : tranche(s) de vie._**

Chapitre 1   


Dalamar grommela dans la barbe qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir... "Aah !! Ces maudits elfes, je leur ferait payer !! Ça c'est sur !! Ils connaîtront la terrible vengeance de DALAMAR !!"... Il avait haussé la voix sous la colère... Maintenant, il regardait autour de lui comme une bête prise en chasse...   
En effet, les elfes l'avait banni, pour pratique de magie noire, d'une part et pour pratique de la magie tout court sans avoir le rang requis...   
Mais c'était la version officielle, car la réalité était toute autre... Une fois de plus, enfin, une fois de trop, il avait été victime de son irrésistible charme... Tout le Sylvanesti connaissait ses petits penchants pour la magie défendue, mais, personne ne voulait le dénoncer car tous désiraient d'acquérir les faveurs de l'irrésistible Dalamar... Mais fur que le temps passait, et que Dalamar continuait à repousser les avances des hommes et des femmes les plus influents du pays, ceux-ci finirent par se fâcher et en particulier, la fille du roi Lorac, Alhana... C'est elle qui mit fin à ses jours heureux, c'est elle qui fit proclamer l'exil, c'est elle qui avait fait détruire son laboratoire, et la liste était longue... C'est elle qui payerait en premier !! Enfin, quand il aura retrouvé un toit...   
Il se trouvait dans l'épaisse forêt du Sylvanesti, car il reconnaissait les pins si particuliers de cette région de Krynn, les pins à la couleur si inhabituelle, bleu saphir. Ces pins, il les connaissait bien, par sa pratique de la magie... Cela faisait bien longtemps que Dalamar n'était sorti de son laboratoire, vraiment longtemps... Depuis qu'il avait commencé la magie, il n'était plus sorti de la ville puisqu'il y trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin. 

Après l'Épreuve, non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à l'Épreuve... Il fallait d'abord trouver un abris pour la nuit... Mais où aller ? Il n'y avait que des arbres à perte de vue, le temps se couvrait et la nuit commençait à tomber. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette maudite forêt pour découvrir quelles créatures y vivaient... Et comment faire ? Les "sages" du royaume lui avait confisqué tout le matériel qui aurait pu lui rester après l'incendie de son laboratoire. Et sa robe noire !! Le cadeau de son ancien maître !! D'une valeur inestimable ! Brûlée comme un vulgaire chiffon !!   
La colère remontait en lui comme une vague de chaleur... Mais il devait garder le sang froid... Il allait dormir dans un arbre, c'était pour l'instant le seul endroit où il serait en une relative sécurité. Il trouva un grand pin, facile à escalader, avec des branches assez grandes pour qu'il puisse s'allonger et dormir correctement. 

A présent, la nuit était tombée, et le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort, et Dalamar, qui n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil commençait à avoir le mal de mer dans une vague d'arbres. L'une des bourrasque fut si forte qu'il failli tomber de son refuge, et s'écraser dix mètres plus bas... Dalamar arracha le bas de son espèce de haillon et en fit une sorte de corde pour s'attacher à la branche qui lui servait de lit. La fatigue eu raison de la faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, du froid mordant du vent et de la peur qui guidait chacune de ses pensées et fini par s'endormir...   
Il rêvait qu'il était attaqué par une mystérieuse personne cagoulée, une personne qui ne voulait pas le tuer, mais seulement l'assommer, et il prenait toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas le blesser trop gravement... Il rêvait qu'il était ensuite ligoté et bâillonné, et qu'on le mettait en travers d'une selle de cheval... Il rêvait que ses agresseurs parlaient l'elfique, mais avec un drôle d'accent, indéfinissable...   


* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il pu constater à quel point son rêve avait pu être influencé par la réalité... Il se trouvait bel et bien aux prises d'elfes à l'étrange accent qui lui disaient de se tenir tranquille, sinon, il le payerait très cher, en perdant une oreille pour commencer. Dalamar fut déplacé de la croupe d'un cheval à la fin d'une colonne d'humanoïdes de toutes sorte, qui étaient enchaînés les uns aux autres. Des esclaves, comprit Dalamar, et dire qu'il n'y croyait pas, quand les nouveaux arrivants à Sylvanost racontaient d'horribles histoires de vendeurs d'esclaves... Quelle ironie ! Maintenant qu'il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir de manière rationnelle, il commença par observer les chaînes qu'il traînait aux poignets et aux chevilles... En acier, bien sûr, de vrais professionnels. Trop lourdes pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec ; trop solides pour qu'il puisse les rompre... Elles devraient aussi être à l'épreuve des sorts, mais il n'avait pas les moyens d'essayer... Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour retrouver au plus vite ses composants de sort... Ses "collègues" n'avaient pas l'air très bavard, sinon épuisés et morts de fatigue. Il ne tenta pas une conversation avec le charmant demi ogre devant lui qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas l'approcher sous peine de perdre une partie de son anatomie qu'il souhait conserver... 

Il passa toute la journée à se traîner, lui et ses chaînes, en attendant la nuit, où il pourrait enfin se reposer et manger un peu avec de la chance... Il eu droit à un bol de gruau froid, et certainement très vieux, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir de combien... Lorsqu'il vit les autres s'allonger pour dormir, il fut soulagé... Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver les bras de Morphée... Et comme à son habitude, il rêva...   


_Fin du premier chapitre_


	2. Chapitre Deux

Auteur : Karin 

Catégorie : Jeunesse de Dalamar… . Slash !!!!

Rating : R-17. héhéhé. 

Disclamers : Le monde de Krynn et les persos de LanceDragon appartient à Weis & Hickman, leur maison d'édition et tout le bazar… ^^ Par contre, Eldadoran est à moi, et c un prénom que J'AI inventé, je ne veux pas le retrouver ailleurs sans mon autorisation !! .

Note : J'espère que ça vous plaira ! yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : **_Dalamar : tranche(s) de vie._**

  
**Chapitre 2**

Dalamar rêva d'une Kender plutôt violente, qui lui donnait des coups dans le ventre pour le déconcentrer... Mais ce n'était pas totalement un rêve... Une Kender était effectivement en train de lui donner des coups, mais pour le faire taire... Dalamar s'était mis à incanter en rêve... Et la Kender avait bien fait de le réveiller, lancer un sort en rêvant peu se révéler catastrophique tant pour le sorcier que pour ceux qui sont près de lui...   
Après s'être remis les idées en place, Dalamar remercia la Kender, tout en vérifiant le maigre contenu de ses poches... Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, même pour une Kender... Il faisait nuit noire, et les gardes somnolaient, Dalamar décida d'engager la conversation avec Sòra, sa "sauveuse" Kender. Il apprit qu'elle s'était fait capturée alors qu'elle se rendait à Palanthas pour y récupérer un soi-disant héritage... L'histoire était complètement invraisemblable, comme toute bonne histoire de Kender, mais se trouvait être divertissante. Dalamar découvrit à l'aube qu'il ne pourrait plus se débarrasser de Sòra, celle-ci ayant trouvé un auditoire attentif en lui. 

Pendant que le groupe d'esclaves se traînait lamentablement derrière leurs ravisseurs, que Sòra inondait littéralement Dalamar de ses histoires, l'elfe noir eu une idée... Il se mit à y réfléchir sérieusement, et l'amorce d'un plan apparu... Dalamar se demanda bien qui aurait pu lui souffler une idée pareille, car elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais, ce n'était pas important... Il pourrait commencer son plan dès cette nuit... Mais d'ici là, patience... 

La journée fut longue, très longue. Dalamar maudissait en son for intérieur ceux qui avaient donné le jour aux Kenders... Sòra avait passé des heures à lui raconter toutes ses histoires et toutes ses trouvailles. Dalamar aurait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se taise, mais ne pouvait pas se permettre de la vexer, car elle faisait partie de son plan. Sans elle, il serait beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser, il ne savait quel dieu remercier pour l'avoir placée sur son chemin... Enfin, la nuit était tombée, et lorsque la lune d'argent se leva, les gardes somnolaient. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'avait pu apprendre Dalamar, les gardes étaient plus symboliques qu'efficaces, et certains ne se gênaient pas pour s'occuper pendant la nuit, et souvent avec des partenaires non-consentant(e)s. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Dalamar était donc tranquille. Il réveilla Sòra, et Dalamar lui demanda de lui apprendre à crocheter les serrures, et "comment faire pour emprunter discrètement quelque chose à quelqu'un", car il savait que les Kenders se fâchent quand on parle de vol. Sòra fut surprise, mais ravie. Elle se montra très patiente pour enseigner à Dalamar son "art". Quand la lune rouge se leva, deux heures après, le levé de sa soeur argentée, Dalamar décida qu'il fallait dormir s'il voulaient marcher demain. Personne ne voulait penser à ce qu'étaient devenu ceux qui ne pouvait plus marcher... 

Le lendemain ressembla beaucoup au jour précédant, et Dalamar maudissait cette fois-ci la Kender. Il n'existait pas plus fidèle représentation de la métaphore du Moulin à Paroles. Dalamar, et ses malheureux compagnons de "Galère" n'auraient pas hésiter à étrangler Sòra à mains nues si leurs chaînes n'avaient pas été si lourdes, et si il leur avait rester un tant soi peu de forces. Dalamar, lui, comprenait à présent que son plan avait une faille, non prévue, mais de taille. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Kender pouvait vendre la mèche involontairement. Dalamar lui avait fait promettre le secret sur leurs activités nocturnes, et il croyait en la parole de Sòra. Mais celle-ci faillit les trahir plusieurs fois, car elle ne voulait cesser de bavarder. Dalamar dû faire les gros yeux pour la ramener à l'ordre.   
Mais lorsque la nuit tomba, et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Dalamar fut soulagé. Il reprit ses activités nocturnes avec Sòra pendant deux heures, puis ils se couchèrent. Dalamar s'endormit aussitôt, et dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.   


A suivre...


	3. Chapitre Trois

Auteur : Karin

Catégorie : Jeunesse de Dalamar… . Slash !!!! lemon dans l'air !!

Rating : R-17. héhéhé.

Disclamers : Le monde de Krynn et les persos de LanceDragon appartient à Weis & Hickman, leur maison d'édition et tout le bazar… ^^ Par contre, Eldadoran est à moi, et c un prénom que J'AI inventé, je ne veux pas le retrouver ailleurs sans mon autorisation !! .

Note : J'espère que ça vous plaira ! yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : **_Dalamar : tranche(s) de vie._**

**__**

**_  
_** **Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait exactement une semaine que Dalamar s'était fait enlevé, et lui et tous les autre arrivaient enfin à la destination qu'ils suivaient depuis le début. Dalamar reconnu aussitôt la ville sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds. Il s'agissait de Thull Zelik. Dalamar reconnaissait son immense tour verte, pour l'avoir vue dans plusieurs livres de magie. Ceux-ci racontaient que les mages avaient fait sortir cette tour de la terre, afin de protéger la ville des Dragons. Dalamar n'avait jamais vraiment cru en leur existence, mais si certains prenaient autant de précautions, ce n'était certainement pas sans raison. Thull Zelik était aussi bien connue pour être l'une des rares villes où le commerce d'esclaves était autorisé. Dalamar ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais il avait eu de la chance de tomber ici. Les mages noirs aiment souvent habiter dans de pareilles villes. Il trouverait peut-être une connaissance, où pour le moins une boutique de magie, ce qui faisait bien partie de son plan...

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la ville, Dalamar percevait déjà les clameurs des nombreux marchés aux esclaves. Eux même furent emmener sur le plus grand et le plus nauséabond. Certains esclaves restaient ici pendant des semaines, lorsque personne ne voulaient d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient même pas bouger, ce qui suffisait à expliquer cette odeur. Dalamar ne tenait pas à rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il avait appris que Sòra ne serait pas vendue, les Kenders ne se vendant pas. Personne n'en voulait, pas même les voleurs notoires. Dalamar avait donc fait ses adieux au terrible petit moulin à paroles blond, qui l'avait quand même bien aidé, et était soulagé d'avoir désormais la paix.

Aux environs de midi, les acheteurs se présentèrent, et Dalamar fut surpris de son grand succès. Tous ceux qui étaient passés devant lui demandaient son prix, qui était bien fort d'ailleurs. Il compris lorsqu'un homme dont le visage restait caché sous sa cape noire qu'il avait été réservé. Mais pourquoi ? Et par qui ? Dalamar se demandait s'il voulait réellement le vouloir, mais il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Dalamar fut emporté par deux "gorilles". Il n'avait jamais vu d'hommes aussi fort. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'humains. Les deux gorilles l'entraînèrent de l'autre côté de la ville, dans une magnifique grande villa.

Dalamar attendait patiemment dans la chambre qui lui avait été confiée. De jolies jeune femmes l'avait lavé, habillé, soigné, chouchouté. Cela contrastait particulièrement avec la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Il se demandait bien quelle allait être la suite. Après tout, il avait bien été vendu comme esclave... Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Une autre jeune fille. Elle apportait un plateau de nourriture. Dalamar se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas bien mangé depuis des jours, et qu'il mourrait de faim. La jeune fille parti aussitôt que Dalamar commençait son repas... Il n'en laissa pas une miette. Et le vin qui accompagnait le tout était excellent. Après son repas, Dalamar se sentait doucement euphorique. Sa tête commençait à tourner. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait bien pu y être versé, mais finalement, il se demandait bien pourquoi il se posait de telles questions...   
Un homme entra pendant que son esprit divaguait. C'était l'homme du marché. Il portait la même cape qui cachait son visage. Lorsqu'il baissa sa capuche, Dalamar eu le souffle coupé par le visage de son visiteur. Il n'avait vu visage aussi beau, même chez les elfes. Cette beauté avait quelque chose de presque inhumain. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes cadraient parfaitement avec ses cheveux châtains. Sa peau, d'une douce couleur caramel, n'avait aucun défaut. Dalamar se surpris à désirer cet homme. Il sentait qu'il devait trouver ça étrange, mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi...

" Bonjour Dalamar, comment te sens-tu ? Je m'appelle Eldanoran, tu n'as pas à avoir peur..."   
Sa voix, douce et claire, fit chavirer la raison de l'elfe noir. Il n'esquissa pas même un geste, lorsqu'il le vit se dévêtir.   
Lorsque Dalamar vit son superbe corps d'athlète, hâlé par le soleil, eut du mal à se contrôler. Grâce au reste de pudeur qu'il lui restait quelque part dans un recoin de son cerveau embrumé, il se retint de se précipiter vers lui... Mais il sentait déjà l'excitation monter en lui. De chaque geste d'Eldanoran émanait une sensualité telle, qu'elle était une invitation claire et directe à la luxure. Chaque pas de l'homme vers Dalamar promettait une vie d'Amour, d'Amour et d'eau fraîche...^^   
Eldanoran s'arrêta à deux pouces du visage de Dalamar... L'attraction entre les deux êtres était presque palpable. Aucune parole n'était échangée, mais leur souffle en disait plus que les mots ne sauraient le dire. Eldanoran enlaça doucement l'elfe, qui se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements en retour...


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Auteur : Karin

Catégorie : Jeunesse de Dalamar… . Slash !!!! Lemon dans l'air !

Rating : R-17. héhéhé.

Disclamers : Le monde de Krynn et les persos de LanceDragon appartient à Weis & Hickman, leur maison d'édition et tout le bazar… ^^ Par contre, Eldadoran est à moi, et c un prénom que J'AI inventé, je ne veux pas le retrouver ailleurs sans mon autorisation !! .

Note : J'espère que ça vous plaira ! yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : **_Dalamar : tranche(s) de vie._**

**__**

**_  
_**Chapitre 4

Un sourire béat flottait sur les lèvres de Dalamar. L'elfe noir était allongé sur son lit. Le souvenir de la nuit passée hantait encore son esprit. Les caresses lascives de son premier amant restaient imprimées dans sa chair.

Mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait face à cette nuit de débauche restaient mitigés. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait étrange son attirance subite pour Eldanoran. Comment pouvait-il être autant attiré par une personne dont il ne connaissait rien, et esclavagiste de surcroît ?

Un bref coup sur la porte interrompt es pensées. Melinda, une des nombreuses esclaves de la Maison, lui apportait son petit déjeuné mais il n'avait pas faim. Melinda, qui restait à le regarder, l'informa que s'il ne mangeait pas, c'est elle qui serait fouettée. Dalamar commença donc son plateau-repas, bien que le sort de la jeune fille lui soit indifférent… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire remarquer, donc… Melinda sorti en le voyant manger. Mais Dalamar s'empressa de jeter le contenu de son plateau à travers les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps négligé les rudiments de la magie… Tels que jeter des sorts de protection. L'elfe réalisait qu'il était sans aucune défense magique sans sa robe brodée de runes… Sa robe noire. Sa robe qui avait été brûlée sur la place de Silvanost, lors de son exil…

Il fallait trouver de quoi écrire. Le sort déserte pour toujours la mémoire du lanceur. Il fallait donc l'inscrire avant de le prononcer, pour l'appendre de nouveau, tâche quotidienne des mages, quel que soit leur niveau… Il avait besoin de papier ! Il n'osait pas utiliser le parchemin et l'encre mis à sa disposition, sur un petit bureau… Il craignait quelque piège magique. Ses instincts de mage revenaient, bonne ou mauvaise augure ? Il préféra jeter son dévolu sur le journal d'un précédent " locataire ", qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt, sous une planche craquante, sous un pied de son lit. Dalamar avait le sommeil léger, et cette planche ne cessait de grincer. Excédé, il avait poussé son lit, pour examiner la planche, et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait solidaire des autres. Et en la soulevant, il avait découvert un petit cahier, un journal intime et un bâtonnet de charbon pour écrire.

Il se dépêchait d'inscrire les sorts les plus importants dont il se souvenait, en remettant la lecture du dit journal à plus tard. Il lança les enchantements en vitesse, de peur qu'on le découvre. Il ne savait pas ce que la journée lui réservait.

Quelques minutes après avoir terminé, un garde vint le chercher pour la promenade du matin, obligatoire pour tous.

Dalamar fut ébloui par la beauté des jardins du domaine d'Eldanoran. L'arrangement des plantes, des fleurs et des arbres était purement exquis. Il se croyait presque revenu dans son cher et détesté Silvanesti natal, qu'il ne reverrait plus. L'elfe fit un geste discret, destiné à masquer son aura magique. L'auteur des jardins n'avait pas que la main verte, et n'était certainement pas un mage novice. Dalamar ne voulait pas à avoir maille à partir avec lui, dans sa situation.

Le bavardage était interdit.

On dirigea Dalamar vers un temple, qui se révélait être celui de son cher hôte Eldanoran. La mégalomanie de ce personnage dépassait l'entendement. Il avait fondé sa propre religion, et ses ordres. Les prêtes, vêtus de jaune, clamaient la grandeur d'Eldanoran, enfin, le genre de choses que l'on peut attendre dans ce genre de situations… On poussa Dalamar dans une sorte de chapelle, où de jeunes personnes chantaient sans cesse :

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_En dragu-a, sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_Floreria for Eldanoran_

_Si entina…_

Dalamar ne reconnaissait pas le langage, mais il était certain qu'il était magique. Il pouvait le sentir. Il se garda bien de le répéter à voix haute, comme on lui demandait de faire. Heureusement que les autres voix étaient assez fortes pour que personne ne doute de l'elfe, lorsqu'il ouvrait et fermait sa bouche. Dalamar réfléchissait, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de cet enfer mental. Il craignait que son esprit ne sombre dans les ténèbres sans fin de la démence. Il fallait s'échapper, s'évader. Il se rendait compte que ce serait difficile, et il ne pouvait que se morigéner du départ qu'il avait pris… Il avait de la chance d'être encore vivant… Enfin, il se consola en se disant qu'il ferait une magnifique évasion… 


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Auteur : Karin

Catégorie : Jeunesse de Dalamar… . Slash !!!! Lemon en vue !!

Rating : R-17. héhéhé.

Disclamers : Le monde de Krynn et les persos de LanceDragon appartient à Weis & Hickman, leur maison d'édition et tout le bazar… ^^ Par contre, Eldadoran est à moi, et c un prénom que J'AI inventé, je ne veux pas le retrouver ailleurs sans mon autorisation !! .

Note : J'espère que ça vous plaira ! yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : **_Dalamar : tranche(s) de vie._**

**__**

**_  
_**Chapitre 5

Le choix s'offrait à Dalamar… Evasion classique, ou évasion magique… Bien sûr son choix était déjà fait. La magie, évidement. Cela lui donnerait du travail, mais il avait bien besoin d'entraînement… De toute façon, la manière classique n'avait aucune chance ici. Il y avait bien trop de gardes…

Alors quel le pseudo service religieux se finissait, on fit lever les esclaves, afin qu'il puissent retourner vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles… C'est à dire, dans le cas de Dalamar, se morfondre dans sa cellule minuscule. Il y fut d'ailleurs ramené par deux gardes immenses qui lui chatouillaient gentiment les côtes à l'aide de leurs lances redoutables.

Une fois ramené dans sa chambre, Dalamar se demandait bien ce qui allait se passer. Il préférait réfléchir et utiliser la magie de nuit ici, car il ne savait jamais qui pouvait débarquer à l'improviste dans sa cellule. Alors, il s'allongea sur son lit, et se défit de sa robe de bure grossière qui le démangeait affreusement. Il était torse nu, et essayait d'analyser la nuit passée, lorsqu'il était dans les bras de l'étrange propriétaire des lieux. On dit souvent que lorsqu'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue… Etait-ce pour Dalamar le fait d'avoir pensé à Eldanoran qui l'avait fait apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte ? Dalamar cligna des yeux, afin de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais l'homme d'une indicible beauté se tenait devant lui, à quelques pas. De nouveau, Dalamar se sentit irrésistiblement attiré… Il sentait son corps s'enflammer d'un désir qui ne connaissait d'égal que sa passion pour la magie. L'esclavagiste s'approcha de lui. Entre les deux hommes, nul besoin de paroles… Les envies de l'un se reflétaient dans les yeux de l'autre…

Eldanoran, qui n'avait même pas eu la décence de fermer la porte, s'approcha plus près encore de Dalamar, et l'embrassa sauvagement… Ce baiser était fort, profond, électrique… Eldanoran cherchait à s'abreuver, tel celui qui vient de traverser le désert, à la rivière claire qu'était Dalamar.

Les mains couraient sur les torses à la recherche d'un mamelon dur, frétillant, des mains traquant la moindre parcelle de peau nue, tendue en l'attente du plaisir à venir… Dalamar, qui se sentait proche de la jouissance, déshabilla d'une main tremblante le corps somptueux qui s'offrait à lui, tandis que l'autre faisait connaissance avec la langue chaude et humide de l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude…dont les propres mains cherchaient à défaire le nœud du pantalon de Dalamar, dernier rempart contre l'accomplissement d'un corps à corps brûlant, prometteur…

Les deux amants étaient enfin libres de tous mouvements, sans plus aucun morceau de tissu pour entraver leur désir…

Eldanoran avait saisi le sexe dur, gonflé, palpitant de vie de l'elfe noir, lui prodiguant avec soin un délicieux mouvement de va et vient, qui ne manquait pas d'arracher à Dalamar de nombreux cris de plaisir pur…

Les cris n'avaient pas manqué d'alerter les deus gardes en faction dans le couloir… Lorsqu'ils virent le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, l'un des gardes ne put s'empêcher de rester pour se rincer l'œil… Il sortit son phallus déjà raidi, et l'emmena jusqu'à l'éjaculation, debout devant la porte ouverte, contemplant les deux hommes enlacés… L'autre garde, était reparti à son poste, par pudeur pour son maître…

Dalamar cru défaillir de plaisir quand son sexe fut englouti par la bouche d'Eldanoran. Jamais il ne connut plaisir plus grand… La langue experte de son amant ne cessait de le harceler de ses attentions, ne lui laissant aucun instant de répit… Eldanoran redoubla d'efforts sur le membre de Dalamar… Le mage se sentait si proche de la délivrance que les effets de son amant devenaient presque douloureux, insupportables… Un dernier coup de langue fit exploser Dalamar de plaisir en un cri de jouissance absolu, triomphant, son sperme jaillissant, enfin, dans une bouche gourmande de cette semence qui donne la vie…

Dalamar, pantelant de fatigue, se laissa allonger sur son lit… L'esclavagiste savait qu'il allait bientôt se répandre… Il eu un petit sourire cruel… S'allongeant sur le dos de l'elfe, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, tout en l'empalant sauvagement sur son sexe endurci et turgescent… Dalamar hurla de douleur, sentant la membrane fragile, sensible de son anus se déchirer, sentant le sang couler de ses entrailles… Eldanoran continuait, allant et venant brutalement, pénétrant à chaque fois plus profondément le corps meurtris de son amant… Et aux hurlements de douleur se mêlèrent les cris d'un plaisir incommensurable, égoïste.

Eldanoran se retira de Dalamar, puis de la chambre sans un geste, laissant l'elfe seul… 


	6. Chapitre Six

Auteur : Karin 

Catégorie : Jeunesse de Dalamar… . Slash !!!!

Rating : R-17. héhéhé. 

Disclamers : Le monde de Krynn et les persos de LanceDragon appartient à Weis & Hickman, leur maison d'édition et tout le bazar… ^^ Par contre, Eldadoran est à moi, et c un prénom que J'AI inventé, je ne veux pas le retrouver ailleurs sans mon autorisation !! .

Note : J'espère que ça vous plaira ! yonde kudasai ^^ Review Please

Titre : **Dalamar : tranche(s) de vie.**

**__**

Chapitre 6

Dalamar ne bougeait plus. Son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il sentait s'écouler de son intimité son sang mêlé de sperme. Il se leva au prix d'une douleur aiguë, et marcha difficilement jusque la porte, afin de la fermer. Elle était restée ouverte tout le temps qu'avait durée son atroce étreinte. Il remarqua, à travers sa vision brouillée de larmes, une trace blanchâtre. Il n'osa pas regarder les gardes du couloir.

Il retourna sur son lit et ne bougea plus. Puis, il éclata en sanglots… Il pleura, et il pleura… Comme il n'avait jamais pleuré… Et après, longtemps après, il poussa un dernier soupir, à fendre l'âme, et tenta de se calmer…

'Comment… Comment a-t-il pu m'attirer, moi, un elfe, un mage, un robe noire ? Comment ai-je pu succomber ? Comment a-t-il pu me…me… Violer ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pu réagir ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Mais qu'ai-je fais à la… Oh ! Nom d'un elfe barbu…'

Un affreux doute effleura l'esprit de Dalamar… Cet homme, si beau qu'on ne pouvait se souvenir précisément de son visage… Qui pouvait donner à son regard une telle intensité… Non, il n'osait y croire… Comment avait-ELLE pu installer son pouvoir ici, sur Krynn ? Et surtout, que lui avait-ELLE fait pour mériter cela ? Car venant de sa ténébreuse majesté, il s'agissait plutôt d'un honneur que d'une punition… Quoi qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment savoir avec cette déesse… Dalamar se surpris à s'adjurer de ne pas penser si fort… Enfin, ce n'était pas possible… Huma avait banni Takhisis grâce à son sacrifice… Elle ne devait pas revenir… Cela ne pouvait être… Il fallait qu'il vérifie… Si vraiment elle était de retour, l'humanité toute entière pouvait dire adieu à la vie qu'elle menait…

Dalamar passa en revue toutes les actions connues de la Reine des Ténèbres… Si elles avaient toutes échouées, au moins en partie, c'est parce que Thakisis avait une confiance absolue en ses plans… Elle prenait toutes les créatures de Krynn pour des imbéciles finis dans le meilleur des cas… Jamais elle n'irait penser qu'un tout petit mage qui vient de subir les derniers outrages viendrait examiner ce qu'elle peut bien intriguer encore une fois…

Dalamar sentait le courage renaître dans son esprit. Il savait que le Dragon à cinq Têtes ne pouvait revenir totalement sur Krynn… De plus, Dalamar trouvait qu'il manquait bien trop d'éléments pour annoncer son retour… Pas de Dragons, pas d'armées… Non, il manquait encore autre chose… Tout ce qui arrivait dans ce domaine n'avait pas la signature habituelle… Et même si Thakisis incarnait le chaos, il y avait certaines choses qui ne pouvaient manquer… Comme les affreuses pierres plus noires qu'une nuit sans lunes… Non, il y avait certainement une divinité, mais pas ELLE. Il allait falloir qu'il découvre lui-même qui était derrière… Il n'était pas dit que Dalamar resterait sans rien faire… Il allait apprendre ce que peut être la vengeance d'un mage noir !!

L'elfe se leva tant bien que mal et prononça un sort d'invisibilité. Il incanta ensuite, afin de créer une illusion de lui en train de dormir… On n'est jamais trop prudent, pensa-t-il… Il entrebâilla doucement la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil vers les gardes… Ceux-ci lui tournaient le dos. Parfait. Il se glissa silencieusement hors de sa cellule et passa furtivement entre les deux gorilles. Il y avait peu de monde dans les autres couloirs, juste quelques esclaves allant d'une cellule à l'autre, et une poignée de moines. Dalamar s'en donna à cœur joie… Il souffla dans les cous, pinça les fesses… Il s'amusait comme un écolier… Lorsqu'il trouva enfin les appartements de son ravisseur, il ne fut pas surpris… La décoration manquait d'originalité, et reflétait la personnalité narcissique du maître des lieux. De grands miroirs occupaient l'espace principal des murs. De nombreux bouquets de lys et d'orchidées embaumaient la pièce d'un doux parfum entêtant… Mais Dalamar percevait de la magie… Il sentait que tout n'était pas réel… En continuant ses investigations, il découvrit un autel consacré… Les murs étaient rouges, mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait rappelait le fer… Du sang, pensa Dalamar… L'autel lui-même était recouvert d'un drap rouge foncé. De nombreux ossements, humains pour la majorité, parachevaient la chapelle… Une chapelle dédiée à Hiddukel ! Dalamar maugréait : " J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Hiddukel ! Dieu du mensonge, de l'illusion, de l'esclavage et de la traîtrise ! " Dalamar commençait à comprendre… Cet Eldanoran avait vendu son âme contre l'illusion de la beauté… Voilà pourquoi aucune image nette de son visage ne restait en la mémoire des gens… L'elfe avisa l'artefact posé sur l'autel et se dit qu'il ne devait pas rester dans les parages… Un objet de ce genre servait sûrement de moyen de communication entre le dieu et celui qui l'honorait…

Lorsqu'il fut sorti du sanctuaire, Dalamar réfléchissait à sa vengeance… Pas question de partir avant de faire payer Eldanoran pour ce qu'il avait osé faire… Il fallait trouver quelque chose de vraiment cruel… 


End file.
